1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a combinational cooling pad structure with flash drive storage and more particularly to a combinational cooling pad structure with flash drive storage which can be unfolded for placing and cooling a laptop; folded to form a stylish structural body for placing uprightly for decoration and saving space; provided for inserting, storing and pulling out a flash drive conveniently; and used as a souvenir for marketing sightseeing spots.
2. Related Art
According to Taiwan utility patents “Improved Structure of Cooling Pad” with publication number M423287, “Cooling Pad” with publication numbers M432865 and M325541, design patents “Cooling Pad” with publication numbers D151056, D150286, D149695, D147444, D142248, D142882, D131072 and D118400, and design patents “Cooling Pad 2” with publication number D130525 and “Cooling Pad 3” with publication number D130527; the structures of the previous patents are in a fixed flat shape and only function as a cooling and supporting means for laptops. The first disadvantage is that, each of the structures takes up too much desk space when it is not being used, which will cause obstruction and inconvenience in using the desk.
Even though some of the above design patents “Cooling Pad” are stylishly and aesthetically designed, the designs are hidden under the laptops during usage. Because of their fixed flat structures which take up a lot of space and can only provide a single function, the cooling pads are not likely to be left on the desk when the laptop is not being used. Thus, the cooling pads cannot be used for decoration, which is the second disadvantage.
Lastly, the cooling pads have to be stored away because the fixed flat structures take up too much space on the desk; it will be very inconvenience for taking out the cooling pads from the storage location when they are needed, which is the third disadvantage.